


Живые мертвецы

by aleks_neko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Аурум</p>
    </blockquote>





	Живые мертвецы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/gifts).



> Бета: Аурум

Это с самого начала было бессмысленным. Эта битва с титанами.  
   
Они каждый раз после вылазки за стену едва остаются в живых, снова  и снова теряют часть себя, отряда. Они все время возвращаются мертвецами. Живыми мертвецами.  
   
Ирвин затягивается, чувствует, как горький дым оседает тонкой пленкой на языке, стекает по горлу, заливает легкие. А потом со вздохом выходит тугой струей изо рта и, на миг зависнув полупрозрачным облачком, быстро растворяется в воздухе. Как их мечты и желания.  
   
Каждый из его отряда – изгой в обществе. Их считают сумасшедшими – они выбрали самый опасный жизненный путь. Люди любят их, пока они защищают стену, стоит вернуться с потерями – для большинства все их заслуги забываются. Нельзя оправдать отсутствие опыта у новичка, брошенного на первую линию защиты.  
   
Ирвин вздыхает, выпуская очередное облачко сигаретного дыма. Груди тяжело – на ней спит Ривай. Бледное осунувшееся лицо, потрескавшиеся губы, взлохмаченные волосы  –  если посмотреть издали, он похож на изломанную куклу.  
   
Как все они.  
   
Любые куклы ломаются, но одни можно починить, другие – нет. И никакая из них после починки прежней не становится, у каждой остается шрам. Свои шрамы Ирвин перестал считать давно. Видимых было не так много, чтобы умереть, но невидимых, о которых не догадываются, о которых не говорят, было еще больше. Сколько было их у отряда, Ирвин предпочитал не знать – их точно не меньше, чем у него.  
   
Он смотрит на Ривая, давно привыкшего не спать глубоким сном. Проводит пальцами по сетке белесых шрамов на спине, по темным следам от ремней на плечах и руках – каждая метка этой ночью была исследована Ирвином.  
   
Они едва умещаются на узкой койке, тверже которой только земля. В комнате Ирвина столько же удобств, сколько и в других, только места чуть больше: для стола, вечно заваленного разными планами, небольшого кресла и шкафа.  
   
Простыня под ними сбилась в неудобные комки, но Ирвин не двигается, продолжая курить. Риваю нужно больше отдыхать, даже если он не согласен с этим.  
   
Ирвин помнит, с чего все начиналось: сначала молчание, потом рука на плече, косой взгляд. Переход к постели был резким, но, наверное, необходимым обоим. Когда на их глазах съели треть отряда, что-то переключилось в голове, безнадежно сломалось. Нужна была столь же сильная замена этой боли, чтобы не сойти с ума от давления сверху, изнутри. Он дал Риваю это средство, или Ривай - ему, - было не столь важно. Тогда было проще позволить себе немного сойти с ума, разделить собственную боль на двоих, чем пытаться пережить в одиночку. После этого груз от потери легче не стал, но дышать стало проще.   
   
– Это не должно повлиять на рабочие отношения, – хрипло сказал Ривай, натягивая помятую белую рубашку. Ирвин был согласен – какая-либо привязанность в разведотряде обходилась слишком дорого. Он пытался не смотреть на яркие следы по всему телу, но это получалось плохо. Ривай же ничем не показал неудобств от случившегося, лишь сильнее огрызался на вопросы о самочувствии.  
   
 А потом это случилось снова и снова. Они не стали  обсуждать происходящее между ними, просто приняли все как есть.  
   
Ирвин снова смотрит на Ривая, под его глазами темные, не проходящие синяки, ресницы подрагивают, как у куклы. Ривай первое время избегал смотреть ему в глаза. И Ирвин знал, почему. Слишком многие ему в глаза смотреть не любили – они неживые. Ведь глаза - зеркало души, в них можно видеть эмоции: счастье от нового рассвета, дня, радость от рождения ребенка, даже горе от потери. У самого Ирвина были глаза мертвеца.  
   
Потеряв свою семью в результате нападения бандитов, он забыл, каково это – чувствовать что-то другое, кроме злости и боли, прикрытых маской равнодушия. Только в разведотряде его принимали как своего – остальные отличались лишь презрением да легким безумием, написанным на их лицах. Отличная подборка психов, как пошутил кто-то из них. Ханджи, кажется.  
   
Губы сами растягиваются в улыбке – скорее уж склад сломанных кукол.  
   
Он затягивается и замечает, что тлеющий красным кончик скоро подберется к пальцам, а до рассвета все еще далеко – в окне видно как на небе сияют острые звезды. Когда падает одна из них, Ирвин просит лишь одного – подарить им еще одну вылазку без потерь.  
   
Стряхнув пепел на пол, Ирвин отводит взгляд от окна, дергает уголком рта. Сколько раз он будет просить отсрочки от смерти, если он уже умер?  
   
Скоро Ривай проснется, разом перейдя из спящего состояния в бодрствующее. Молча натянет брюки, рубашку, скрывая под ней следы прошедшей ночи и, найдя пепел на полу, проворчит что-то нецензурное и привычно пойдет убирать беспорядок.  
   
Ирвин не знает, что случится, если кто-нибудь из них не вернется из очередного рейда.  
   
«Отношения без обязательств? Мы самые настоящие идиоты». Он тушит сигарету об тумбочку и, оставив там окурок, вздыхает. Они даже не заметили, как вросли друг в друга. Они живы благодаря друг другу.  
   
Положив на прохладную шею Ривая ладонь, Ирвин чувствует, как под рукой бьется жизнь, перетекает через прикосновение в него. Ирвин свободной рукой вслепую тянется за покрывалом, скинутым на пол. Ривай от движения вздрагивает и недовольно сопит, но не просыпается, всем телом прижимается ближе.  
   
Натянув на них покрывало, Ирвин утыкается губами в макушку Ривая и пытается уснуть. Он предпочтет увидеть титанов, Ханджи за проведением экспериментов, чем зеленый, залитый ярким солнцем луг, где носится в белом платьице маленькая девочка, пытающаяся поймать бабочку.  
   
Пинка под бок – Ривай слишком его хорошо изучил – хватает, чтобы немного повозиться и закрыть глаза, провалившись в сон без сновидений.  
   
Ирвину нужен Ривай, ночи с ним, чтобы каждый раз, вернувшись из-за стены, чувствовать себя живым. 

До очередной вылазки.


End file.
